


As Straight as a Rainbow

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Corny, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Rainbows, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Viktor likes rainbows. He thinks he and them actually have a lot in common. Yuuri doesn't want to be amused, but he sort of is.Oneshot/drabble





	As Straight as a Rainbow

Viktor wasn’t the best at flirting. It wasn’t that he was actually bad, it was just...uh, he was really sappy. But to Yuuri, that was perfect. Sappy was sweet; corny was something else entirely. But both of them came with the package that was known as Viktor Nikiforov.

“You know,” Viktor said slyly one day, an arm around Yuuri’s waist. “Me and rainbows have a lot in common.” 

Heh, because you’re both hella gay? “Like what?” 

“Beautiful, gay--” Called it. “Made of light, often associated with gold~”

When Yuuri smacked him for that last part, it wasn’t hard or meant to be cruel. But hey, Viktor had been telling the truth, as truly corny as it sounded. He won the award for being the corniest, right here and then. 


End file.
